Measuring tapes are well known in the art. For example, while constructing a building, a builder may use a measuring tape to measure the height or width of the building to, for example, determine the dimensions of the doors or windows that would need to be installed. Or, for example, during renovation, a painter may use a measuring tape to measure the height and width of a wall to determine the required volume of paint.
Measuring tapes, while useful, have their shortcomings. For example, in addition to a measuring tape, one may require a ladder to be able to measure the height of a tall wall. Additionally, measuring tapes may yield inconsistent results, particularly where the length of the tape is less than the length of the dimension being measured.